The Best
by MizhaDB
Summary: Resumen: Se sentía observada pero en ella existia la duda ¿quien era que lo hacia? -pero su vida cambiara por completo tras encontrar el Diario y saber quien es el causante de aquella sensación.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 _ **"El Diario De La Bestia"**_

 _ **(Un amor**_ **_inmortal_** _ **)**_

 _ **#by_mizha**_

Llega un momento en el que, te sientes observado por algo, por alguien, A toda hora, a cada momento.

Segundos después, todo se torna diferente ese ambiente silencioso que te consume, ves a tu alrededor tratando de buscar algo, alguien o simplemente nada. Al no saber que buscar ignoras, si ignoras lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

¡Pero no por miedo, ya estas tan acostumbrado a esa emoción que mas que miedo es costumbre!

Porque miedo, miedo ya no.

¡Corre! Corre y no pares

¡Corre! Corre sin descansar

¡Corre! Corre como si no hubiera mañana

¡Corre! Corre y no te detengas, por nada, por nadie.

!Corre! Corre que yo cubriré tus espaldas.

¡Corre! Corre y no te detengas

¡Corre! Corre que ya llegara el momento en el que podrás descansar.

Mientras tanto !Corre! y no veas hacia atrás.

-Solo debo correr, correr y huir de todo y todos, huir de lo desconocido o aferrarme a ello, Porque es mi decisión ¿cierto? Porque yo puedo elegir o no, es que acaso no puedo.

-Pero de que huyó, De que ¡si el en realidad no existe, ni existirá. ¿Ho si?

_Solo tengo que correr ¿pero hacia donde? (Derecha) okay derecha. ¿Pero como? ¿porque a mi? ¿Porque yo? ¿porque?

Corría no sabia hacia donde, era mas de media noche ¿pero eso importa ahora? Creo que no, corría sin rumbo, sin dirección me pasaba llevando algunas personas que aun habían en la calle, sin importarme, yo solo quería estar bien, yo solo quería creer que lo que había visto, lo que había vivido, lo que me dijo. No era real, Yo solo quiero olvidar pero no puedo, no puedo. tengo que correr, correr y huir o prepararme para morir. ¡Estúpida! Si eso es lo que soy, una completa estúpida que huye de todos.

Pero esta vez, no fue mi decisión, esta vez yo solo hice lo que me pidió.

Corro, corro pero ya no puedo mas, debo parar, debo descansar, de-bo solo debo parar, mis piernas no pueden mas, mi respiración, mi corazón esta tan acelerado que se me saldrá del pecho (No pares, continúa corriendo) Que no pare, pero si no puedo, ya no puedo mas...

Caí al suelo, no sabia donde estaba. La calle estaba desolada ninguna alma se aparecía por ahí. Yo, yo solo corrí pero ahora no se donde estoy. No puedo levantarme y el se acerca y no puedo, no puedo continuar, no puedo.

-Dios mío ayuda, auxilió.

-Sabes que ya nadie vendrá, ya nadie puede protegerte ahora.

-Que quieres decir con nadie y ¿el otro chico?

-Digamos que ya me he encargado de el

No, no pero si el prometió ¡No! No quiero morir, no aquí, no hoy, no por favor.

-Que alguien me ayude, por favor no me hagas daño, yo solo, yo solo quería, ¡Quería saber quien me observaba!

Yo solo quiero, volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que nada de esto paso. Trataba si trataba de levantarme pero no podía, el se acercaba y yo tenia miedo, yo quería que el otro volviera y me salvara, ¿pero como? Yo solo veía mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, Esperando lo peor, Esperando la muerte Quizá, Esperando al que me abrazaba en su cama, Esperando al que me robaba mis besos, Esperando al que se robo mi corazón, Esperando al que me observaba, Esperando escuchar su voz diciéndome que corra y no pare.

Pero debo afrontar la realidad, el ya no esta y yo estoy sola. No puedo levantarme, estoy cansada, estoy desorientada y apunto de morir (tranquila todo estará bien) ya he escuchado eso antes y veme estoy aquí y yo solo quiero volver el tiempo, yo solo quiero que sea ayer por la mañana.

El estaba tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y ya nada importaba absolutamente nada. Cerré mis ojos mientras lágrimas salían de ellos y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que recién había vivido ¿estaba lista? Si lo estaba ¿lista para que? Te estarás preguntando.

-Pues asimile todo y me preparaba para morir o formar parte de ellos.

 _/48 Horas antes/_

El Diario de la Bestia.

Un amor inmortal

Categoría:Dragón Ball

Genero: Paranormal/tragedia /amor/amistad

Trama: Suspenso

Autor: #mizha

Capítulos: 10/12

Esta es una Historia corta, Donde viviremos algo completamente diferente a los típicos clichés. Nada sera lo que parece.

Todos los sábados nos veremos con este Fanfic.

No olvides dejarme tu opinion

Nos leemos pronto, con su primer capítulo.

#mizha


	2. Capítulo 1

_Nota: la siguiente historia contiene vocabulario no apropiado para menores de 12 se recomiendo discreción y sobre todo ya queda a tu propio criterio y decisión leer._

 _¡Que lo disfrutes!_

 _ **Capítulo #1**_

 _ **"El Diario De La Bestia"**_

 _ **(Un Amor Inmortal)**_

 _ **Por Mizha**_

"El susto de su Vida"

Subía hacia mi habitación, luego de un largo día de trabajo pero de nuevo esa sensación tan extraña esa sensación que me hace temblar, que me hacia ver en todas las direcciones posibles buscando algo o alguien. Se sentía horrible sentirse observada, cualquiera correría o incluso temblaría de miedo al no tener respuesta a tantas preguntas. ¡Oh a tal sensación! ¡pero yo estaba tan acostumbrada a esa sensación que mas que miedo era costumbre! ¡porque miedo, miedo ya no!

Subí las escaleras ignorando, si ignorando. _ ¿por miedo?_ No. ¡no por miedo! si no todo lo contrario, mas que miedo era costumbre; jamas había descubierto nada y esta vez no seria la excepción ya que desde que tengo 10 años empecé a sentirme asi los 365 dias del año, las 24 horas del día, a cada minuto a cada segundo en todo momento, en todo lugar Y jamas he encontrado nada absolutamente nada, como mamá decía: "Es solo tu imaginación" pero la imaginación solo te juega eso en distintas ocasiones, en mi caso es siempre. Practicamente en todo lugar en todo momento esa sensación me perseguía.

Lo peor del caso es que no he sabido a que me he acostumbrado durante este tiempo, todo esto me supera y mas.

_ ¿he buscado respuestas?

— Por supuesto que las he buscado, pero como buscas algo que no sabes ni siquiera que es, como buscas respuesta a algo que probablemente solo sea tu imaginación.

¡Esto es estúpido! — Si es estúpido que no sepas a que le tienes miedo, a que es lo que te has acostumbrado, a que es lo que has ignorado. sin embargo eso es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

_ ¿Es algo malo?

Lo dudo, oh bueno no se, ya que si lo fuera probablemente yo ya no estaría aquí, pero si no lo fuera; de igual manera ya me hubiera dejado tranquila. Pero no, esa sensación me persigue.

_ ¿Cuando comenzó todo esto?

Al cumplir mis diez años de edad, al recibir el dije que alguien me envío por correo, seguramente fue de algún pariente, pero sin embargo jamás supimos de donde venia oh quién lo enviaba. Pero desde entonces siempre lo he llevado conmigo.

_ ¿Puede que sea el Dije?

No tonta, el dije no tiene nada que ver. ¿Que ya no recuerdas la vez en que lo dejamos en casa de Fasha? y eso seguía presente, ¿Oh la vez en que lo llevamos a la iglesia para que lo bendiciera el padre? pero igual no cambió nada, incluso lo enterramos pero era tan lindo que no aguantaste mas de una semana y lo desenterramos y de igual manera no sucedió nada.

_ ¡Buenos puntos! — si hablaba con mi conciencia, ella era la unica que me entendia.

Lo se, lo se pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, jamas ósea nunca sabremos la causa de lo que pasa, de lo que es, oh de lo que lo causa. De igual manera ya me he acostumbrado a eso.

Respire profundo me levante de la cama y de nuevo esa sensación, pero que mas da. No importa lo que haga esa sensación me persigue y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Así que sin mas fui directo al closet, saque mi pijama y luego de lavar mi cara, mis dientes y darme una ducha fui directo a mi hermosa y cómoda cama; que por cierto era la única de la cual no me quejaba.

Poco tiempo después un profundo y horripilante sueño vino a mi y me quede muerta (literal)...

 ** _…_**

 ** _¿Pero quien diría que mi vida cambiaría por completo, tras un pequeño incidente o accidente._**

 ** _…_**

Desperté y de nuevo esa sensación, pero ya ayer analice eso conmigo misma así que da igual, yo me voy a desayunar y luego vamos a trabajar. Siii yupi... (Notaron mi sarcasmo)

Neee 5 minutos mas y me levantare, como toda persona normal que se duerme 5 minutos mas. Yo también tengo derecho de dormir.

tres minutos y medio después...

—¿Mierda que fue eso? — me levante de golpe, se preguntan por que rayos conté los minutos ¡Pues he aquí el motivo! Ni yo misma lo se.

En la planta baja se escuchó un ruido, probablemente sea mi madre ya que ella suele hacer ruido. Pero ¡Oh Rayos es que acaso esto se volverá "actividad paranormal" no, No me jodan mi madre esta de viaje.

Hay madre de todos los santos, Jesus ayudame. Prometo no comer la nutella de mi madre de nuevo pero por favor ayúdame que solo aiga sido el puto viento. Pliss ¡Help me!

Me quite las cobijas de mi cara poco a poco. Segundos después el sonido de algo caerse abajo se escucho de nuevo eran las 5:45 am. Me levante cuidadosamente, tome mi teléfono y marqué el numero de emergencias, tome un lampara que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

_ ¿una lampara? _ me dijo mi conciencia.

_ Pues si algo es algo, supóngamos que hay un ladrón le tiro en la cara la puta lampara y salgo corriendo y al menos Salvo mi vida por unos segundos mas.

_ Eres una genia sabias, _ un momento eso fue sarcasmo. Are como si no dijiste eso tonta conciencia.

No llame pero iba preparada, ya solo para marcar el numero y tirar la lampara en la cara de alguien.

— ¡Madre mía, Madre mía! — me repetia a mi misma. —¿Donde estas cuando se te necesita?

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y segundos después tome valor y salí, Si Bulma Brief salió de su habitación con una lampara y su teléfono listo para llamar.

Baje las escaleras, rápido y sigilosamente _ parecía un ninja. _ Luego revise La estancia, Después la Sala y por último la cocina, odiaba entrar a la cocina porque en las películas de terror es en la maldita cocina que aparece el mismísimo Demonio, ¡Hay joder tengo miedo!

Pero esta vez no el miedo de siempre, esta vez estoy que me hago en el pijama "Enserio tengo miedo".

Respire profundo y entre a la cocina pero a primera impresión no había nada, ni nadie todo estaba en su maldito lugar y luego sentí esa sensación y preste atención a todo, _ ¡Ahora si sabré que sucede!

— Deja de Joderme la vida.— grite a la nada. Esperen... Eso salio de mi boca, hay Dios que no aparezca nada ¡oh moriré aquí mismo!

Estaba de espaldas y escuche pasos _ Si como escucharon PASOS hay mierda, Hay mierda MAMA DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO. _ seguido de eso ya no paso nada, ya no escuche nada todo se quedo en completo silencio y al darme vuelta no apareció nada frente a mi cara, para que gritara y corriera de un lugar a otro. Pero luego sentí la misma sensación pero esta vez de una sola dirección.

Mire fijamente de donde yo sentía que me veían y poco tiempo después observe con atención y al concentrarme pude ver algo, La ventana de la cocina estaba quebrada pero eso no es lo importante, la maldita ventana estaba quebrada pero habia baranda y aparte la parte de afuera estaba cerrada asi que lo resumire, sin alterarme ni nada.

— LA MALDITA VENTANA FUE QUEBRADA DESDE ADENTRO, —corran por su vida, que yo ya voy corriendo por la mía.

Salí de casa a toda prisa, aun con la lampara y mi teléfono en mano pero estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar. —¿Quien lo había echo? — ¡Si yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente! hay Dios mio, gracias por dejarme viva y dejarme salir de esa casa que ahora sera "actividad paranormal" ahí se grabara la siguiente película os aseguró.

Mierda si que se me paro en corazón, fiuuu _limpie mi sudor falso, _aunque la casa se este cayendo yo no vuelvo a bajar, si es que estoy sola.

Horas después.

08:30 am.

Si sigo en la entrada de mi casa, con mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

_ ¿he entrado?_

No no lo he echó y no es que me animara mucho entrar.

_ ¿Aun tengo miedo?

Si pero ese no es motivó por el cual no he entrado, sucede que muero de hambre y mi hambre puede mas que el miedo, así que me dirigía adentro y de pronto recordé que no saqué llaves y ahora me he quedado afuera. Pero tenía mi hermoso teléfono por el cual llamé a mi amiga socia y ahora ella viene con una copia de llaves directo hacia mi.

_Yei ahí viene mi salvación...

— Bulma te dije que nos veríamos mas tarde y tu me sales con que olvidaste las llaves por huir de un fantasma. ¡Es que acaso estas loca! — grita mientras mis ojos se iluminando al verla.

_ Y esa de ahí es mi mejor amiga milk.

—¿crees que es broma lo que digo? —le pregunte, enserio creía que era broma cuando casi me hago en mi pijama.

— dejemos ese tema para después y entremos que tienes que vestirte y desayunar. — dijo con cierto enfado.

— ¡Desayuno! — si estaba babeando, literal.

Me puse de pie y seguí a milk hasta la entrada, me coloque detrás de ella y abrió lentamente la puerta, había un silenció total enserio daba miedo ese silenció pero como "macha pecho no peludo" entre decidida a enfrentar lo que sea que quebró la ventana.

Así lo hice entre y luego observe todo a mi alrededor. _ Ahora no pasa nada cuando milk esta aquí, valla fantasmita le tiene miedo a milk. _No lo culpo milk da miedo cuando se enoja.

—¿Fantasmas enserio? —me dijo con cara de no creerme nada.

—¿Quieres una prueba? de la cual salí corriendo. — le pregunte sarcástica

—Aver muestrame...

Jale a milk del brazo y la lleve a la cocina, la lleve hasta donde estaba la ventana y valla sorpresa la que nos llevamos.

_Si quede como estúpida.

La maldita ventana estaba intacta, como por arte de magia estaba sin ningún rasguño y así quede como otra vez una completa loca. Pero para que demonios asustarme de esa manera... _Nótese mi sarcasmo, _ No esto no podía ser posible.

Me hagache y empecé a tocar el piso, no era posible que el vidrio desapareciera así derrepente y la ventana estuviera intacta "simplemente no era posible" No lo era, no podía ser lo.

—Yo lo vi, juro por Dios que esta mierda estaba destrozada y de nuevo esa sensación y pasos.— le dije pero luego pensé mis palabras, —Si pasos yo no sabia que hacer y al ver que esto fue roto por dentro sali corriendo de aquí, no estoy mintiendo. — finalice y ella me observó cómo una completa loca.

— Calmate bulma, aveces nuestra imaginación nos hace ver cosas que no existen, cosas que no son lo que parece, Quizá todo fue un sueño. — me dijo regalandome una sonrisa.

— Que no, no lo fue. — respondi arta de esta situación, — Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, yo sabia que algo andaba mal.

— vamos linda, solo fue un sueño tranquilizate.

Tenia que ser una broma, ¿cierto? Yo lo vi y esa ventana estaba rota, estaba echa pedazos, estaba destrozada, estaba echa un mierda y ahora la puta ventana se le da por arreglarse.

Estoy segura que no fue un sueño, lo se esta vez fue real. Tan real como que respiro, joder no es posible que no me crea.

Saben que ya no importa, voy a calmarme y bajarle a mi mal vocabulario, si eso are.

— Milk Querida, tienes tu toda la razón, esto solo fue un sueño ya puedes retirarte, Gracias por venir. — dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

— No es nada, segura que estarás bien si me voy. — pregunto preocupada.

— Oh por supuesto, yo estare bien tu ve tranquila y no olvides llamar para ver el precio del departamento. — dije rodando los ojos.

— Claro amiga, te veo en la tienda. — asentí y ella me abrazó, luego se dirigió a la entrada.

—Ve con cuidado milk.

— Si gracias, — respondió. —Bye amiga.

— Bye, — finalice moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, mientras ella salía de casa.

Ahora si, jamás nunca volvere a contar algo de lo que pase. La proxima vez morire aquí y con una nota en mi frente que diga:

"ven que si tenia razón"

— Si eso are, — me dije con firmesa a mi misma. — Esperen... Otra vez esa sensación, Hay Dios de todos los santos. Cuidame y protegeme no dejéis que me haga daño "amen" —Dicho esto corrí hacia mi habitación.

—Alto ahí. — se escucho.

—Pero que demonios, — me dije mas para la persona que había hablado, era para mi misma.

si antes tuve miedo ahora el corazón se me paro y mi alma huyo de mi cuerpo. ¿Quien hablo? ¿Quien demonios fue?

— Hola, — hablo nuevamente.

— Hola soy bulma brief, tengo 22 años de edad soy una empresaria por decirlo de otra manera tengo una pequeña tienda llamada el Castillo de la bella es como un pequeño museo pero ahí puedes comprar lo que gustes y le dejo todo a milk y a mi bella madre, jamas las olvidare. — dije mas respuesta parecia la lectura de un testamento.

— Ja -Ja -Ja...— rio sarcástico. Enserio se estaba burlando de mi.

_Notaron su sarcasmo. _ yo si y no me quedaré a mitad de las escaleras a esperar morir, no señor tengo una mejor idea.

Si salí corriendo directo a la cocina tome un cuchillo, el mas grande que encontré y me armé de valor. Apuntaba a todas direcciones y luego solo lo escuche decir.

— No juegues con eso, puedes hacerte daño. — ¿ahora se procupaba? Pues me importa una mierda lo que piense.

Mierda. — Enserio MADRE DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITÓ.

 _Continuara..._

Muchísimas gracias por llegar al final mi querid lect r, Este Fanfic llenara de carisma pero sin embargo te dará una nueva pespectiva sobre las cosas este fic tiene una trama completamente diferente a los típicos clichés asi que espero les guste y también continúes leyendo.

Dudas, preguntas etc. No olvides dejarme tu comentario y claro si te gusto no olvides dejarme tu opinion.

Nos leemos pronto...

Saludos para todos, les mando un abrazo cibernetico y de antemano agradezco el apoyo.

Para: MizhaDB


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítu#2

 _ **"El Diario De La Bestia"**_

 _ **(Un Amor Inmortal)**_

 _ **Por Mizha**_

 _ **"La teoría del destinatario"**_

Si salí corriendo directo a ala cocina tome un cuchillo, el mas grande que encontré y me armé de valor. Apuntaba a todas direcciones y luego solo lo escuche decir.

—No juegues con eso, puedes hacerte daño.

Mierda, "Enserio MADRE DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITÓ".

Observe a todas direcciones y espere a que sucediese algo, no se ni siquiera que era lo que esperaba pero mis manos temblaban, mis rodillas se doblaban y mi mente creaba un sin fin de conclusiones.

Respire profundo y me decidí a hablar, si Bulma brief también habla.

—¿Quien eres?

Fue lo mejor que pude decir y esa sensación desapareció, me sentí aliviada, pero no baje la guardia seguí ahí como media hora y luego me volvió el hambre me dije a mi misma, —a la mierda todo yo me voy a comer, — así lo hice tenia tanta hambre que si volvía a pasar algo, ya no me importaba.

Desayune tranquila, subí me vestí con un jean y una blusa descotada negra mis botines, tome mi bolsa y me fui directo al "castillo de la bestia".

Me fui caminando, no quedaba tan lejos pero aun así si estaba lejos. Llegue luego de media hora de camino, entre a mi tienda-museo y voltee el cartel de closet a open, mi pequeña tienda tenia un estilo de los años XX un tanto moderno pero seguía teniendo su encanto habían un sin fin de cosas algunas de gran valor u otras para colección, cosas de diferentes estilos u gustos. En fin habían muchas cosas maravillosas aquí.

Milk y yo eramos la únicas que trabajábamos aquí y claro una señora que ayudaba con la limpieza, el lugar era grande de dos niveles, el segundo nivel era como mi santuario, ahí investigábamos todo sobre algunas piezas. habían libros de historia y varias computadoras una cafetera entre otros utensilios. En la parte baja, estaban las piezas y una pequeña recepción y un recibidor (El castillo de la bella era una tienda-museo donde comprábamos para vender) así era nuestro funcionamiento.

Subí al segundo nivel a dejar mi bolsa y tome un libro, la lapton y fui abajo, me coloque en recepción y continúe leyendo mi libro de relatos Dudosos. Era interesante ese libro tenía muchos acontecimientos y relatos sobre leyendas de miedo o de criaturas etc. Pero me gustaba leer este tipo de cosas.

Rign. Rign. Rign.

Sonó el teléfono, respire profundo y corrí mi silla para alcanzarlo y contestar.

—Buenos Dias, El castillo de la Bella que se le ofrece, — pregunte con los típicos saludos de la tienda.

—Buenos Días señorita, soy Amanda Smith. vera he comprado una casa y en mi ático encontre cosas que pudiesen interesarle.

— Es un placer señora Smith, tiene usted alguna idea de lo que tiene. — fruci el seño a la espera de su contestacion. Escuche como hacia un largo umm.

— La verdad es que es una caja un tanto grande y pues lo único que se puede apreciar a simple vista es un Diário. —

—¿Un Diario? —pregunte curiosa.

—Asi es señorita es "El Diario De La Bestia" estoy saliendo para su tienda y pues si desea puede investigar sobre ese Diario.

—Si esta bien, gracias le esperamos.

Apenas termine y la llamada se corto, —¿Que extraño? —me dije a mi misma. Encendí mi Lapton ingrese al navegador (según yo google tiene respuestas a todo) ¿irónico cierto?

Luego de ingresar, coloque en el buscador "El Diario De La Bestia" enseguida una gran lista de paginas aparecieron, pero me detuve y pensé _Si llegara a ser como el Diario de Ana Frank seria una gran pieza para mi tienda. _sin pensar mas ingrese a la cuarta de la lista como siempre solía hacerlo y apareció la siguiente información.

 _El Diario De La Bestia: Este diario perteneció a una de las familias mas poderosas de la antigüedad, La dueña y propietaria autora del Diario murió años Después... Sin embargo este Diario Jamas fue encontrado luego de que se perdiese desde hace ya 1,000 años por la pequeña niña llamada panny, tras revelar uno de sus tantos secretos murió 7 días después en un accidente así mismo como los que han tenido ese Diario en sus manos._

 _Se dice que este Diario contiene grandes secretos sobre la existencia de criaturas y seres jamas encontrados y que se supone no existen además contiene parte de la Historia entre otras cosas grandes secretos sobre la una de las familias mas poderosas de la antigüedad incluso contiene una dirección exacta sobre donde se encuentra el oro u joyas que según esta chica escondió por el bienestar de su familia..._

 _El Diario Desapareció tras la muerte de la Autora que fue asesinada y en sus manos una foto, se decía que el esposo de ella había sido quien había cometido dicho delito pero tiempo después la familia encontró unas cartas que afirmaban que ella tenia contacto con alguien mas y el ellas aseguraba "tener la solución para vivir felices por la eternidad" lo cual afirmo que el asesinó había sido su amante ya que el esposo apreció cinco años después de la muerte de la autora, afirmando que el había perdido la memoria y cuando recién la recupero no dudo en volver al lado de su amada, pero se llevo una sorpresa al enterarse que ella había fallecido. Tras declararse viudo desapareció de la gran vida social que llevaba a tal punto que ni siquiera se supo la fecha de su muerte._

 _La madre de la autora, encontró el diario en uno de los escondites de su casa y tras encontrarlo aseguro que el Diario contenía una carta dirigida a ella la cual contenía varias advertencias sobre No Leer el Diario._

 _Ella lo guardo u escondió por generación y generaciones hasta que la familia se encontró en quiebra y vendieron la casa y con ella el Diario. Este Diario es de gran valor..._

—Wou esto suena interesante seria una valiosa pieza en mi tienda de antigüedades, Espero con ansias la llegada de la señora Smith. —supongo que mas que un simple tesoro ha de ser su Diario personal. Bueno eso creo, okay vamos a investigar mas.

Siempre tenia esa mania de ablar conmigo misma, asi que no me juzguen.

 _Varias horas después_

El timbre sono y vi entrar a una señora de la tercera edad, con un chico y en las manos del chico una caja grande, bueno mediana. ¿Creo?

—Señora Brief. — Saludo en cuanto me vió.

—Usted a de ser la señora Smith, —ella asintió, —un gusto conocerla. —mencione extendiendo mi mano y la invite seguir.

—Bueno no quiero quitarle su tiempo, asi que aquí esta la caja alli adentro se encuentra su diario señora bulma.

Su voz sonaba un tanto extraña, en si ella era extraña pero que va. —buscare los recibos para hacerle el pago de las cosas, — hable mientras ella continuó

—Con su permiso, que pase usted una bella velada mañana por la noche. Recuerde no se deje engañar por los ojos.

Okay esto ya se puso raro mientras buscaba la libreta de facturas no preste atención a sus palabras pero al concertrarme en lo que decia, Me di la vuelta, rápidamente para preguntarle como sabia que iria a una fiesta. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí nisiquiera había sonado la campana de la entrada lo cual es raro ya que cada que uno entra o sale suena y esta vez no fue hací. —Hay demonios se fue y no le pagué.

Corri hacia afuera y no había nadie, eso era extraño demasiado extrañó para mi gusto.

Ingrese de nuevo y me acerque a la caja y lo único que pude ver a simple vista era, libros un cofre y otras cosas y sobre todas ellas "El Diario De La Bestia" sentí un aire escalofriante lo que hizo que mi piel se erizará por completo. Sobe mis brazos y tome cuidadosamente el diario, lleve la caja arriba al estar ahí tome asiento frente al ventanal y solo lo observarva, no podia quitarle la vista de encima era extraño. Pero lindo tenia estampado de flores y partes de piel cafe y una cerradura en forma de corazón.

Estaba nerviosa tanto que tome mi "dije" como siempre. Lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa lo movía de un lado a otro y luego vi la cerradura y luego el dije y otra vez la cerradura y otra vez el dije hasta que reaccione que ambos tenían la misma forma entonces pensé _sera que le hace, como llave, _ puede sonar loco pero era parecidos, mucho para mi gusto.

Lo pensé unos segundos mas y me quite el dije, lo coloque en la cerradura del Diario tome valor antes de girarlo, respire profundo y lo gire una música empezó a sonar como una caja musical y luego el dije se abrió y el diario también, observe de nuevo el diario y voltee porque parecía que había alguien atrás mía pero no era asi cuando derrepente solo senti mis ojos cerrarse y una voz diciendo.

— El Diario... — Luego de eso perdí la conciencia.

 _ **…**_

 _ **Dicen que tienes que ver para creer, pero aveces la vista engaña.**_

 _ **Lo único que tienes que hacer es creer en lo que no puedes ver.**_

 _ **…**_

Desperte.

Mis ojos pesaban y mi cabeza me dolía, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el Diario y un aire frio me incorpore de inmediato. Observé hacia el ventanal, ya era de noche. observe la mesa y el diario estaba abierto en la primera pagina que decia;

"El Diario De La Bestia"

(No lo leas)

A menos que tu tengas la llave

"EL MUNDO DE LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA"

(nuestro amor es eterno)

—Hola Bella, Yo soy Bulma.

 _Coincidencia o Destinó..._

 **...**

—PERO QUE RAYOS. — grite, eso estaba en la primera pagina y al costado de ella esa nota de "coincidencia o destinó". —Que mierdas significa esto. —me repetía a mi misma.

 **Continuara...**

No olvides, dejar tu comentario.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo ccibernético y gracias por leer.

MizhaDB.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo #3**_

 _ **"El Diario De La Bestia"**_

 _ **(Un Amor Inmortal)**_

 _ **Por Mizha**_

" _ **El Reflejo de su Voz"**_

— PERO QUE RAYOS. — Grité, eso estaba en la primera pagina y al costado de ella esa nota de "coincidencia o destinó". —¿Que rayos significa eso? — me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez.

Es mejor que me vaya, ya es de noche. En casa tratare de comprender todo, porque tiene que ser una maldita broma ¿cierto? — ¡Hay Dios me duele la cabeza!

Tome mi bolso, las llaves asi mismo el diario y baje las escaleras. voltee la vista hacia un costado y vi que la tienda estaba cerrada.

Asi que... aquí viene otra vez mi paranoia, — ¿QUIEN CERRÓ LA TIENDA? ¿QUE MIERDAS PASA? ¡Jesus protegeme de todo mal, amen! — Dicho esto salí rápidamente de ahí, cerré con llave y busqué un taxi. Rápidamente se acerco uno y subí a el. Le indique la dirección y se puso en marcha.

Luego se sintió no se. Era una sensación nueva pero a la vez tan común para mi. Ese aire frío y a la vez tan cálido, era extraño pero familiar.

— Señorita se le ve muy asustada. — pregunto el taxista, — ¿se encuentra usted bien?

— Si señor, no se preocupe.— conteste rapidamente.

—¿Señor? — pregunto, — ¡valla tan viejo me cree! —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

— Disculpe. — me disculpe y baje mi vista.

— Una señorita como usted no debería de andar sola a estas horas. — hablo al mismo tiempo que me disculpe yo. — disculpe el sarcasmo pero apenas tengo 24 años.

— Si bueno salí tarde de trabajar. — respondi, —¿Enserio 24 años? Wou. Mucho gusto soy... — me interrumpio.

— Bulma Brief, lo se. Pero creame el gusto es mío.

— Espere un momento, ¿como sabe usted mi nombre?

— Eso no importa.

— ¡Disculpa! — reí sarcástica. — No se quien sea, pero ayer mi vida era normal y hoy mi casa se volvió "actividad paranormal" luego en mi tienda llegó una señora con una apariencia un tanto extraña, se fue no le pague y luego esta lo del diario. Me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre, mucho sueño y la nota no es para nada normal mucho menos mi dije y usted viene y para colmo me dice que no importa...

— Balla no sabia que esto era lo que realmente sentías.— respondio y fue ahí que me di cuenta de todo lo que salió de mi boca.

No se porque derrepente solté todo eso. Ni yo misma lo creía, pero todo este ambiente no se, tenia algo que no me gustaba. — ¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre? — pregunte cansada de la situación.

— "Yo". Yo no soy nadie. — respondió y juro que estoy a nada de darle un golpe.

No se ni porque no lo había pensado antes pero esto era extraño, no había visto su rostro solo subí y me concentre en mis manos y el bolso pero en ningún momento mire su rostro.

-¿Como que no es nadie? -Dije levantando la vista y fue ahí que me quede perpleja al ver esa sonrisa ¡si solo se le veía la sonrisa a través del retrovisor! Era hermosa el resto de su cara no se veía estaba oscuro y no se le podía ver. Pero luego el continuó

— ¿hey supe que tu madre no esta en casa? — preguntó despreocupado.

Fue ahí que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿que mierdas pasaba? ¿como demonios sabe el eso? Hay Dios mío. Derrepente escuche su risa era conocida no se de donde, no se como, no se cuando, no se nada. Absolutamente nada... Pero su risa me hizo que algo dentro de mi saltara a tal punto de desear saber mas sobre el dueño de esa risa.

— ¿Como supiste eso? — Pregunte y al levantar la vista nuevamente para descubrir un poco más del dueño de esa risa hipnotizante escuche algo nuevamente.

— Señorita se le ve asustada, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Levante la vista y un señor de la tercera edad manejaba el taxi vi hacia atrás, aun se podía ver mi tienda.

— Em.. si me encuentro bien, ¿disculpe podría hacerle unas preguntas? — Necesitaba respuestas y algo dentro de mi me dijo que el podría tener parte de esas respuestas.

— ¡Claro señorita dígame!

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo subí al taxi y venia alguien mas con usted?

— Aproximadamente unos tres minutos y no no venia nadie mas conmigo, pero esperamos un poco porque creí que su amigo subiría con usted al taxi.

— ¡amigo! ¿Que amigo? — mi piel se erizó por completo, yo no tengo amigos mas que goku el novio de milk.

— El joven que pidió el taxi, yo venía por la avenida 23 y su amigo subió al taxi me indicó la dirección hasta aquí luego dijo que esperara, bajo y entró a esa tienda de antigüedades.

— ¡Como dijo! — Pregunte exaltada y pedí al señor que continuara.

— El entro y minutos después salió de ahí me dio la dirección de su casa y me pago, pidió que esperara a que usted saliera para llevarla a casa. Luego de eso le pregunte si deseaba algo más. Respondió que usted había tenido un largo día gracias a el y lo último que quería es que fuera caminando a casa así que por eso solo me pedía que porfavor la dejara frente a su casa y me fuera hasta que usted entrara y me pago mas de la cuenta, se nota que la quiere mucho señorita.

Mi boca se abrió a más no poder, mi cabeza trataba de analizar todo pero...

— Es que eso es simplemente imposible. eso no pue-de ser ver-dad, — Dije tartamudeando, ¿pero quién? pudo haber sido. —Señor y como era el joven.

— Bueno era alto de unos 23 o 24 años aproximadamente, ojos negros, cabello negro y una sonrisa muy amable. Parecía todo un caballero, como yo solía ser lo en mis tiempos. Llegamos señorita

— ¡Gracias señor! Disculpe una ultima pregunta. ¿Que hora es?

— Cuando subió al taxi eran las 12 exactamente y ahora son las 12:23am. Es buen muchacho, debería darle una oportunidad usted y el harían una muy linda pareja. ¡Sabe se le veía muy preocupado por usted!

— Si entiendo, bueno señor feliz madrugada. — dije bajando del taxi y antes de cerrar el señor me hablo nuevamente.

— Oh casi lo olvido señorita, dejo esto para usted. — dicho esto estiro su brazo hacia mi y me tendió lo que parecía una nota. —Ahora entre a casa y balla a descansar, me iré cuando usted ya este adentro.

Tome el papel y Sonreí, — Gracias señor es usted muy amable, pero sabia usted que la persona que hizo todo esto ¡ni yo misma lo conozco! Pero de igual manera gracias.

—¿Como? — Dijo el señor totalmente sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos a lo cual yo solo sonreí, saque mis llaves y entre a casa.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, entre y tire la cartera y llaves en un pequeño sofá que estaba a un costado y me tire a la cama.

Estaba cansada y lo peor era que no sabia el motivo, pero no era sueño ya había dormido lo suficiente, me dolía la cabeza y un poco el cuerpo y tenia mucha hambre, pero no quería comer. Lo único que quería y necesitaba eran respuestas. Respuestas de lo que sucedia, las respuestas que cada vez eran mas y mas. ¡No entendía nada! ¡absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, yo solo quería saber quien o que era lo que me hostigaba!

_ ¿Tenia miedo?

Si ahora mas que nunca, tenia miedo ¡mucho miedo! ¿Pero miedo a que? — ¿ha que Carajos le tenia miedo?

Todo esto, no era normal. No se quien era, No se era lo que sucedía, no se que había pasado en mi tienda, no sabia que significaba esa nota en el Diario, No sabia que significaba lo que según el taxista me había dicho. Juraría que yo estaba ahí hablando con ese chico de linda sonrisa, Juraría que si paso pero no. No había pasado.

¿Ho si?

Que tal si, si paso. El si estuvo ahí, ¿pero como?

¿Como podría ser eso posible?

¿Como alguien puede desaparecer así derrepente?

¿Como pude estar en dos lugares a la vez?

—¡No todo esto es imposible! — grite a la nada, luego me puse de pie iba a darme una ducha de agua caliente y sonó mi teléfono y por el sonido era un mensaje seguramente de milk, me acerque al sofá; tome mi teléfono y así era milk me habia enviado un mensaje.

Milk: Oye Bulma, no puedo dormir. ¿que hago?

Bulma: toma un poco de leche y si no te has bañado, bañate con agua caliente.

Milk: okay ; ) eso are. Gracias feliz noche guapa, mañana te hablo sobre el departamento.

Bulma: vale, feliz noche. Besos y si no te duermes con eso "escucha un poco de musica, eso jamas falla".

Y así termino la conversación pero al darme vuelta bote todas las cosas, mi bolsa y unas cuantas prendas que habia dejado ahí en la mañana —¡Rayos! — Me dije para mi misma y me agache para recoger las cosas.

Las estaba guardando, cuando vi el Diario que estaba a un lado, lo recogí y recordé todo lo que había pasado esta noche y recordé a la perfección las palabras del taxista y la nota...

— ¡La nota! — Solté en un grito y empecé a buscar por todos lados. No la encontraba, —aver bulma recuerda.— sono el timbre de la puerta, recorde donde la he dejado, estaba abajo en la entrada junto con mi suéter.

Baje rápidamente, tome el suéter y lo lleve arriba y empece a buscar en sus bolsas —Parecía loca. — ¡literal!

Y justo donde tenia el dinero estaba la nota, la saque y tire el suéter a un lado de la cama. Respire profundo y me sente en el sofa.

¿tenia miedo?

Si que lo tenía, no sabia lo que decía y me asustaba averiguarlo. Asi que tome valor y la abrí.

" _COINCIDENCIA O DESTINÓ"_

 _como tu quieras llamarlo, no importa._

 _Ya tienes el Diario ahora leelo._

 _Pd: En el encontraras otra nota_

— Enserio si todo esto es una broma, por favor diganmelo ya. Este juego no me esta gustando en lo mas mínimo.

Bien bulma, piensa bien que aras.

— Okay si quiero averiguar mas, este diario puede darme respuesta. ¿cierto?

Me incorpore y tome el Diario en mis manos. lo abrí con mi dije y tome la primer nota que habían puesto a un lado de la primera pagina y si era la misma letra pero una estaba vieja y gastada parecía antigua y la otra era nueva ¡un poco arrugada, por mi culpa claro esta! Asi que cambie de pagina y solo me prepare para lo que fuese que me esperaba.

Así decía la siguiente pagina del Diario:

 _ **12 de abril del 1921**_

 _ **Querida bella.**_

 _ **Te estaréis preguntando, que hacéis una chica de apenas 22 años escribiendo en un Diario. Pues no preocupados ahora yo misma explicáos todo...**_

 _ **Bien, mi nombre es Bulma. tengo 22 años como ya he mencionado pero mi familia me regalado esto por mi cumpleaños, pero ellos advertir que lo que escriba aquí, aquí tenéis que quedar. Entendaos**_

 _ **Todo lo que escriba a continuación será vuestro secreto... Te he nombrado bella ¿te preguntaras porque?**_

 _ **¡bien es porque así me dice la bestia!**_

 _ **Antes de lo que esperáis, bella.**_

— Bien no voy a alarmarme del porque de los nombres que son idénticos o parecidos. Asi que continuemos.

 _ **12 de abril de 1921**_

 _ **¡Bella!**_

 _ **No se que esperáis de mi, pero si se que todo se esta complicando. Te dejare la nota aquí para que podáis leerla...**_

 _ **La bestia me la mandado, no sabes porque le digo así ¿cierto? Pero todo a su debido momento. Solo se que lo veré esta noche, nadie puede enteraos de esto, ¡Ho estaremos en problemas!**_

 _ **Una de mis doncellas me a informado que mi esposo quiere quedarse con la fortuna de nuestra familia, pero yo no os permitiere.**_

 _ **Si estoy casada, pero no fue mi decisión. Fue por obligacion y yo no amaos a mi esposo, yo amo a la bestia el se ha ganado mi corazón con solo tres palabras "Hey cuidado bella" eso fue lo único que basto para enamoraos de el pero si alguien enteraos que me veo con el seré castigada y probablemente mi familia no podrá hacer nada por mi...**_

 _ **Pero vale la pena arriesgáos todo por él, ya que se que el hace lo mismo por mi.**_

 _ **Te contare todo cuando vuelva, bella**_.

— Estaba casada, Dios engaña a su esposo. Bueno eso creo. Okay esta debe ser la nota, — la tome y la abrí estaba doblada en dos pero lo hice con cuidado ya que podia romperse.

 _"Te veo en la madrugada, cuando todos duermen y las princesas se escapan. No olvides que al escuchar un ruido o sientas algo es porque estoy mas cerca de lo piensas, sigue mi reflejo con el sonido de mi voz... Hasta entonces"_

Fue ahí cuando escuche un ruido venir de la planta baja, mi piel se erizo y una sombra paso frente a la puerta de mi habitación pude verla a la perfección gracias a la luz que entraba a través de ella.

Pegue un salto y cerre la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y le puse seguro pero esta vez no se habia algo en este ambiente que no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

_"Ya es hora de dormir"_ Se escucho una voz en mi cabeza.

_ahora si dime, ¿Quien eres? _Hable mentalmente.

_Feliz noche linda_ Respondió ignorado mi pregunta.

_Feliz noche _ Dije tratando de sonar amable. _Sabes al menos dime tu nombre, tengo un miedo horrible y no quiero estar sola. _ Me felicite a mi misma por tal actuación.

_Mi nombre es Ve... _Se quedó callado y luego continuo, _Creme no estas sola jamas lo has estado así que deja el miedo. _ Me quede callada y no supe que responder asi que sin mas solo me metí a la cama y me tape de pies a cabeza y como por arte de magia me quede dormida.

…

 _ **Esa voz en tu cabeza se llama conciencia, pero que pasa cuando esa voz es diferente y no es tu consciencia.**_

…

abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue algo que me dejo perpleja, mas que perpleja, paralizada hipnotizada, asustada.

— Ahora si bulma a correr se a dicho. — me dije con firmeza

— Bulma Brief. ¿cierto?

_Corre estúpida ¡Corre! _ Gritaba mi conciencia.

Pero no podía, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, quise gritar pero parecía que mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban. — ¡Mierda! Estoy jodida.

 ** _Continuara..._**

Espero te guste y gracias por llegar al final. Si quieres enterarte mas sobre este fanfic, sigueme en mis redes sociales.

Mi pagina oficial de Facebook como MizhaDB, en twitter, wattpad y claro mi perfil de facebook.

Besos y abrazos

Nos leemos pronto.

Con cariño MizhaDB


End file.
